


Hallelujah

by cienna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cienna/pseuds/cienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Cas video based on the song ʺHallelujahʺ by Jeff Buckley--2014!verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freakgeeknation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakgeeknation/gifts).



> I really enjoyed working on this! Such a perfect song for Dean/Cas!

Streaming on Youtube -

Or download at [Sendspace.](http://www.sendspace.com/file/jdu1g9)


End file.
